Generally the inventive technology relates to retaining cargo such that it does not move relative to a supporting surface, such as a cargo bed of any size, make, or model pick-up truck, or other vehicular surface. Embodiments can be used with or without the use of a canopy or any other type of cover. Specifically, the inventive technology focuses upon the use by people in the construction business or any other persons who use their pick-up trucks or vehicle for any other type of cargo, transport. Further, at least one embodiment of the invention relates to an easily installable and removable vertical compression force-based vehicular cargo retention apparatus that may be fully adjustable to accommodate cargo of different size and to fit vehicles with differently sized cargo beds or surfaces.
Possibly one of the biggest problems in transporting cargo may be that there may, from some perspectives, be no product sufficiently strong, secure, and as easy to use, especially for those in the construction field, to effectively hold down cargo in the bed of a pick-up truck without causing damage to the materials being held down (generally the cargo) or to the vehicle. As examples, problems can exist with cargo hold down/supports while driving down the highway or any drivable surface.
After one sees broken drywall and other building materials, or even Christmas trees, as but a few examples, on the road which have blown off the back of trucks, the importance of securely retaining and transporting cargo is readily apparent. A few specific examples of problems in vehicularly transporting cargo include damage to cargo resulting from movement of cargo relative to the cargo supporting surface, damage to supporting surfaces or other vehicle parts incurred due to motion of cargo relative to supporting or surrounding structural surfaces, impairment of vehicular maneuverability and speed due to a vehicle operator's insecurity as to the integrity of the cargo securing (or retention) apparatus at higher speeds or at sharper curves, for example, and increased risk of damage and injury to persons and property proximate to an insufficiently or improperly retained cargo transport operation (including increased risk of incurring legal liability to injured parties or property owners). Cargo merely confined, as in some commercially available systems, may not be sufficiently retained without proper compressive force application to the cargo. Other problems relate to costs of presently commercially available cargo hold down apparatus that are prohibitively high for, for example, individual vehicle owners who desire to transport and safely retain smaller amounts of cargo. Still other problems with presently commercially available vehicular cargo retention products has to do with an installation that requires bolting or potentially deforming clamping, e.g., of the product to a vehicle part.